Taste Of Rain
by CanTheLaughter
Summary: And when it rains the sun stays in and the worms come out. SasukeXNaruto.


Not sure if I like this one or not. I'll leave it up to you dudes.

Reviews and critiques hugely welcome and appreciated. I struggle with dialogue so any tips or advice there would be greatly valued.

* * *

**Taste Of Rain ****- **CanTheLaughter

Wash away the thoughts inside  
That keep my mind away from you.  
No more love and no more pride  
And thoughts are all I have to do.

Remember when it rained.  
Felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Remember when it rained.  
In the darkness I remain.

Tears of hope run down my skin.  
Tears for you that will not dry.  
They magnify the one within  
And let the outside slowly die.

Remember when it rained.  
I felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Remember when it rained.  
In the water I remain  
Running down  
- _Remember When It Rained_ by Josh Groban

* * *

The rain fell heavily, pattering stubbornly across the ground, riling the mud and stirring the air. It slid, cold and wet and delicious down the skin of each boy, mingling sweetly with sweat and hot hatred. Their spar had reduced to brute force – blunt blows and sharp nails and anything but sly sweeps of the feet. As they grappled their fingers slithered and slipped across the others skin, fingerprints melting with the rain as did the insults snarled and spat in flecks of rivalry and wearisome loathing. Sasuke had the upper hand – as always – and dodged each of Naruto's predictable swipes, that revoltingly smug smirk oozing across his face that went no deeper than his grim set mouth.

Naruto grunted and snorted and growled - Sasuke liked to ignore these distractingly fascinating noises. He was like an animal – not wild, simply untrained - all teeth and nails and gangly limbs. Sasuke found this highly amusing as he struck a quick blow to his stomach, niftly blocking one of Naruto's own heavy but poorly skilled attempts.

"I hate you." Naruto growled throatily, his eyes burning – sharp and blue and wide all at once – as he barrelled his body at full force into Sasuke's. This heated phrase had grown tiresome over time yet still held that same passion, burning in the gaps between the words.

"The feelings mutual." Sasuke replied with disinterest, voice as calm and cool as ever. This angered Naruto all the more and he charged, letting a throat ripping yowl escape from his parted lips as aimed a swift punch at Sasuke's jaw. Of course the selfish bastard blocked it, dodging neatly out the way to kick Naruto's leg out from beneath him. Naruto fell with a heavy thud to the ground, the mud slicking over his damp body as he slid, winded, across the ground. Sasuke held a foot to his chest, pressing down with uncomfortable pressure as he gazed knowing and smug down at the boy.

"Give up, dead last?" The mocking tone that sliced each syllable was enough to send the blonde haired boy wild and he hissed with indignation as he struggled to remove the foot pressing painfully down upon his chest, forcing the air out in laboured breaths that stung his throat and ached in his lungs. His back arched as he heaved his weight up in a vain attempt to dislodge the foot that pinned him so helplessly there. A growl sounded in his throat; primal and thirsty as his sparking gaze burned with intense hatred up at the boy.

"Fuck you." This was not the most intelligent of replies and did nothing despite its grazing ferocity other than cause Sasuke to smirk, arrogant and pleased, down at the boy. He didn't reply, simply relishing the power he held over the creature he trapped between the sole of his foot and the earth. After a moment of basking in this sickly victory he turned abruptly away, removing his foot as he headed away from the blonde haired boy who lay seething on the ground.

"Pathetic." Sasuke murmured, the word so slick and satisfying to taste. It slid so easily over his tongue and out his mouth. Insults were his second skin; they came before thought, before rationality, before anything of any sense. That was just the way it was, and he liked it this way he decided as he turned from the boy.

Sasuke didn't give his senses anytime to react – there were useless when it came to Naruto - as he spun round, immediately dodging the wild, possibly _deadly_ punch that had been fired his way. The force and momentum of his own death-intending swing sent Naruto spiralling away and before he had the chance to gather his thoughts – as useless as they were – or even to just right himself, he found himself sprawled across the ground once again with a sickening ache in his gut that bellowed and squirmed throughout his body. Scrambling to his feet, with such a red hot _anger _clawing at the insides of his mind and ripping through his body with bloody nails, Naruto ran at Sasuke. Just ran with his eyes wide and watering and his muscles trembling, blood pounding in a rhythm much like laughter. He wanted to _kill_ him. Twist him and stretch him and _ruin_ him. Like he deserved.

But that would never happen, and Sasuke proved this by catching the boy in his full force stampede – he would be lying if he said that the strength of that body slamming into his didn't hurt, didn't puncture and wind every part of him - and wrapped his arm around his throat, using his other to pin Naruto's arm in an unnatural twist up behind his back. Naruto thrashed against his grip – like a fish against a hook - skin moist and warm and angry as Sasuke struggled – struggled? Sasuke didn't _struggle_ – to contain the writhing mass of heat and loathing that bucked against his body.

Naruto growled and scowled and yowled as he battered against the boy, bringing them both down onto the ground with a head ringing force. They struggled, limbs flailing and teeth bared and fingernails clawing – Naruto was _scratching_ him; actually raking his finger nails down every bare part of Sasuke's flesh he could reach. The rain was pounding in their ears, diving headfirst into the ground and slithering between the mud stained skin of each boy. But the cold, wet rain did little to dampen the blazing fury that wracked through Naruto's body and with such rage burning at the back of his eyes and stinging his nostrils and blurring his thoughts in a red tinged haze he made one blundering error and found himself caught beneath Sasuke's body. The boy sat astride him, pinning his wrists above his head and heaving his weight downwards with brute force to crush Naruto's legs.

Sasuke watched the boy screeching and bucking beneath him, hips jerking upwards in sharp movements and a red flush dripping across the blonde's cheeks that Sasuke decided to ignore. The dark haired boy smirked with ease down at Naruto, lapping up the enraged hiss that escaped from his parted lips.

"Get OFF ME!" The shriek was piercing and Sasuke held back a wince as he raised one elegant eyebrow and met the brazen blue eyes that coiled and flickered with hatred and frustration.

"Why so angry, dobe?" Sasuke asked sweetly – his voice was greasy with heavy sarcasm and this made Naruto squirm with anger at the pale skinned boy's arrogance and his horribly bare, horribly blank face that held nothing but casual confidence and conceit.

After another long moment's struggle and thrashing Naruto stilled, panting heavily. The rain that lashed down slicked his blonde hair against his scalp and slithered down his face in sharp shining beads that rolled down the curves of his face – dribbling across his cheeks and sitting as bright little droplets in his eyelashes. The air was warm and heavy, despite the refreshing rain that ran down each boy. The air was quiet besides Naruto's heavy, irregular breaths that heaved the body that Sasuke sat upon up and down beneath his thighs and the rain that pounded carelessly upon the soil.

"Bastard." Naruto muttered breathlessly, glowering up into the shallow dark eyes above him. Sasuke didn't acknowledge the comment as he sat astride the boy, his face painted painstakingly empty. The rain was thundering in his ears and trickling into his eyes and teasing at the corners of his mouth, washing though his head cool and pure and clean.

He leant down slowly, lowering his face until his lips were poised above Naruto's cheek. They two boys were perfectly still as Sasuke's hot breath blushed across Naruto's cheek, mingling with raindrops. His fingers moved off their position as handcuffs on Naruto's wrists and shifted down to the hem of his shirt. Pushing the sodden material up the torso, Sasuke's breath whistling through his nose to tickle across the quivering skin. His fingers splayed across the jagged hips and stroked gently at the skin that felt burning hot in comparison to the thin veil of cool moisture that covered it. They traced faintly across the bone, twisting and snaking lightly to form a meandering path through the beads of rain that pattered across his abdomen and Sasuke's fingers traced lightly across the tight planes and up his sides. His mouth did not graze the golden skin that rolled across the faintly moving cheeks, simply hovered above it, small and unmoving. His lips moved downwards, breath tickling softly in short gusts of sweat and earth and rain as he paused at the shy hollow beneath Naruto's throat. He paused, lips curving up in something far from a smile as scraped his teeth gently, slowly downwards, bumping across ever rise and fall and imperfection in their way until they reached the waistband of Naruto's shorts.

The blonde haired boy sucked in an impossibly sharp gasp and abruptly bucked into life, his hips jerking erratically upwards, limbs shooting out in automatic reflex as he scrambled hastily backwards, eyes wide and blue with panic and anger and indignation as the mud sloshed against his skin, splattering against his bare stomach that was taut and tight and burning. His fingers fumbled to pull down the rumpled hem of his soaked shirt as he stumbled awkwardly to his feet. His cheeks burned red and an ugly frown was splayed across his forehead.

"What the fuck, Sasuke?!" He spat out, his blue eyes twisting, made up of scraps and pieces of parts of him that swelled and sunk and bloomed across his vision in bright, angry spots. "You bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke said nothing as he rose slowly from the ground, straightening his shirt and running a hand through his wet hair, a showering of droplets spinning out, only to be replaced with yet more of the relentless rain that still spun from the sky in banners and ribbons that curled down hot skin and pooled between the bare toes of feet.

"You're a fool. You know nothing, not really. You're a fool and you know nothing and you _are_ nothing." Sasuke said the words quietly though clearly, the words rolling around his mouth in a way in which Sasuke relished – bitter and tangy and so wrong.

"What the hell? You're sick Sasuke. Beyond sick." Naruto scowled, the words distasted and disgusted as he glared into the cool eyes of his rival – his entire body shaking with anger and shock as he struggled to collect his thoughts that had scattered, panic stricken through his mind.

Sasuke snorted – sharp and stopping just short of laughter. The smirk on his face was ugly; it twisted his cheeks like barbed wire as he studied Naruto silently, eyes sweeping across the taut curve of his rain specked stomach that flashed beneath the hem of the shirt before rising swiftly to stare into the glowering rough blue eyes that still looked at him with fury and disgust and confusion. Oh yes, confusion. Sasuke loved it, loved the way it wound and speckled through the splintered cobalt iris, searching for but never finding its destination. That confusion – that was what Sasuke strove after because he caused it and he controlled it and he paved its warped and fractured path through the stupid, jumbled blonde head.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything, teme? Think you can just fuck me over and then stand there all cool and arrogant and silent? What fuck if wrong with you?" Naruto growled, his voice heated as he spat out the insults, crossing his arms across his chest.

Sasuke shook his head slowly, a brief smile warping his features momentarily before he strode towards the other boy. Naruto straightened up, uncrossing his arms to curl his hands into tense fists, eyes wary as the dark haired boy approached him. Naruto stood his ground even when Sasuke stopped horribly close to him, he lifted is chin, eyes hard and defiant. Sasuke leaned in, fingers loosely circling Naruto's wrists. Naruto's eyes widened and he attempted to jerk his hands away but Sasuke held firmly, fingers digging painfully into the flesh as he leant in, tilting his mouth so it whispered ever so slightly against Naruto's ear.

"You." Sasuke breathed softly against Naruto's neck, his head so very briefly, fleetingly touching against Naruto's – it was a piercing electric shock, a gunshot through his mind and an explosion of messy colour and pain in his gut - before pulling his fist back to slam it with a satisfying crunch into Naruto's jaw. The blonde haired boy stumbled back in shock, hands jerking up to clutch at his chin, eyes wide as Sasuke fled the clearing with his usual irritating lithe agility and grace.

For once, Naruto stood in silence as the rain continued to fall all around him, crackling against the leaves and trunks of the trees that stood mocking him. His jaw ached and his head spun and he wanted to scream until his lungs ripped open and his skin crawled away as he sat down heavily in the mud and put his hands over his ears to block out the thrum of his blood and the hate and the bleating of his denial. All he knew was that he hated him – hated, hated, _hated_ – and that he didn't know what it was what churned through him and he didn't want to know.

Sasuke ran barefoot through the forest with the wet breeze plastered against him as he tipped his head back, feeling the rain slide over his eyelids. He rolled the taste of rain and loathsome skin and reluctant heat around his mouth, the taste of him stuck to the roof of his mouth and burned in the cracks of his mind as he ran. He didn't smile.

* * *

An' I'll run in the rain 'til I'm breathless,  
When I'm breathless I'll run 'til I drop,  
An' the thoughts of a fool's scattered careless,  
I'm just a fool waitin' on the wrong block

- _Fool In The Rain_ by Led Zeppelin


End file.
